telesconlangfandomcom-20200213-history
Proto-Amutetikam
The Proto-Amutetikam 'language is a reconstructed proto-language of the Amutetikam family which is agreed upon by many linguists. It was theorised to have existed on the Amutet continent for a good deal of history, and attracted a good few speakers (although exact numbers are unknown.) It is considered by historians and linguists to be the first language of the family, and was spoken by many Proto-Amutetikam people throughout the time from c10000BK to 7000BK. History The projected speaking of a recognisable form of Proto-Amutetikam began in around 10000BK, when the people of the original culture, known as the Wooden Tool culture, began forming into larger tribes and moving into other regions. Eventually, they settled in Amutet to become farmers and begin working into another age. The Amutetikam people did tend to move about slightly often, but most of their artefacts are found on the Akelek River and thereabouts. Their tribal homelands are mostly small, and they sometimes split into many different tribes throughout their long history. Little is known about their habits or even their language, since it is, of course, only a reproduction. However, many educated theories have been made surrounding their habits and tribes because of their projected vocabulary. Sounds The reconstructed phonology of Proto-Amutetikam is given below. Grammar The word order of Proto-Amutetikam is VSO. To pluralize a noun, the word "ʔanεm''", or "many" is added after the modified or unmodified noun. Morphology Proto-Amutetikam had a Nonconcatenative morphology, and each root word had a specific template which they had to work by. Nouns Proto-Amutetikam has evidence of both locative and essive cases, which created different words based on location, proximity or specification of dates. It has eight locative cases, and two essive cases. However, the changing of the Essive case is exactly the same as changing between the root word and 'on' with the locative. Verbs Verbs also have two modifiers for the root - one for the telacity of the verb, and one for the tense. Lexicon '''Nouns: Spear - ʔatεnas - ʔtns Fish – ʔatʰεkam - ʔtʰkm Water - ʔapεnal - ʔpnl Canoe - ʔapʰεtak - ʔpʰtk Bow - ʔakεtan - ʔktn Arm - ʔakʰεsas - ʔkhʰss Knife - ʔamεnas - ʔmns Lightning - ʔam̥εtas - ʔm̥ts Farming tool - ʔanεkas - ʔnks An edible bush - ʔan̥εlal - ʔn̥ll Eye - ʔasεtʰan - ʔstʰn Shield - ʔasʰεlath - ʔsʰlt Tent/House - ʔajεn̥at - ʔjn̥t A type of stringed instrument - ʔalεsʰan - ʔlsʰn Winter - ʔakεpas - ʔkps Summer - ʔasʰεlas - ʔsʰls Sneeze - ʔasʰεsaʔ - ʔsʰsʔ Word - ʔatεlap - ʔtlp Mountain - ʔakʰεlat - ʔkʰlt Agreement - ʔatεtan - ʔttn A judge of character - ʔapʰεtal - ʔpʰtl Chief of a tribe - ʔakεtʰat - ʔktʰt Tribe - ʔakεtʰam - ʔktʰm High chief of a tribe - ʔakεtʰat ʔas - ʔktʰt ʔs High tribe - ʔakεtʰam ʔas - ʔktʰm ʔs King of a kingdom - ʔakεmat - ʔkmt Kingdom - ʔakεmam - ʔkmm Emperor of an empire - ʔakʰεjat - ʔkʰjt Empire - ʔakʰεjam - ʔkʰjm Stick - ʔaʔεtan - ʔʔtn Dog - ʔanεpʰal - ʔnpʰl Moment - ʔatεtak - ʔttk Thing - ʔakεmas - ʔkms Good day – malεtal – mltl Bad day – palεtal – pltl Day - ʔalεtal - ʔltl Young mindedness (noobishness) - ʔanεpas - ʔnps Brother - ʔakεtal - ʔktl Sister - ʔatεkal - ʔtkl Clothes - kʰakεtal Blue - ʔakεnal Right hand - napʰεtal Left hand - napʰεtak River - ʔatʰεtal - ʔtʰtl Pronouns: Me/I - ʔakʰεnal - ʔkʰnl You (singular) – mamεnal - mmnl Proper Nouns: Amutet - ʔamεtat - ʔmtt Verbs: To do - kʰatan To judge – tʰaman̥ To be – nalam To join - najat To think - shapʰan To know - ɬatal To walk - ɬapat To love - ʔajal To prophesy - ʔakʲal Adjectives: Wrong - tɪn̥at Sorry – napat Blessed – matεl Useless - katʰεt Left – ak Right - al Adverbs: Also - ʔatan How - ʔapal Exclaimations: Hooray – ʔalεtalamʊl (lit. On good days) Yes - ʔakʰɪs No - maɬεt Thank you - ʔalaʲεt Prepositions: For - pʰalas Sound Changes from Proto-Amutetikam-Tiledem Vowel Changes Part 1 ǝ > a / _Cu V > Ø / _# Vowel Changes Part 2 ǝ > ε i > ɪ ɯ > ɪ u > ʊ Consonant Changes tɕ > s tɕʰ > sʰ ɕ > j n > l nt > n ntʰ > ɬ ntɕ, ntɕʰ > j ŋ, ŋk > n ŋkʰ > n̥ mp > m mpʰ > m̥ h > ʔ / #_ ɹ > j Category:Proto-languages Category:Amutet Category:Amutetikam languages